elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sigma elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some fixtures used in Sigma elevator, as well as also applied for Otis in South Korea. 2001 to present 2000s batch of Sigma fixtures (2001 to 2012) These were the fixtures used in early Sigma elevators since 2001. They had several variations of button but some of them have been discontinued in the early 2010s. Rectangular buttons These buttons were originally created and used by LG Elevators from 1997 until 2005, and were reused by Sigma in 2001 and as of today they are still being produced with minor revision. These buttons are rounded rectangular with red illuminating halo and lamp, and are mostly comes with braille. They also came out as flushed or surface mounted type. Sigma 2009.jpg Sigma floor buttons Kutabex Mall.jpg|Sigma rectangular buttons (surface mounted). Sigma HBM-S43 Hall Button Panel.jpg|Sigma rectangular call buttons (flushed type) Sigma Apartment Cilandak COP.jpg|Sigma car operating panel on a modernized GoldStar elevator. IMG_1169.JPG|Sigma rectangular call buttons. IMG_5549.JPG Sigma boxless call button panel.JPG|Sigma boxless hall station with rectangular call buttons. Round buttons These are round metal buttons with red illuminating lamp on the center. Some elevators in the United States are also using these buttons, and equipped with ADA compliant braille and tactile plates next to them (see American fixtures section). Sigma Hall Fixtures Series VID-M412T.jpg Sigma buttons STC.jpg Square buttons These buttons are square stainless steel with a tiny red triangular lamp on the top-left side of the buttons. CIMG2613.JPG CIMG2615.JPG Screenshot_2014-09-07-14-46-56.png|Sigma car station with square buttons (Credit to Instagram user surag28) FB_IMG_1422792844039.jpg|Sigma car station with square buttons (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) Round metal buttons These are round metal polished buttons with grooved side, braille, and amber illuminating halo and floor number and symbols. Sigma premium floor buttons MTA.jpg Sigma round buttons GMHS.JPG Floor indicators Sigma continued to produce GoldStar's 1980s inner floor indicators and 1990s hall floor indicator displays and some LG luxury hall lanterns.In Hong Kong, the lanterns are green for up and red for down. There are many styles of these indicators, some of them were actually reused from GoldStar and LG. These indicators are usually lights up in orange, but on some late models, the indicators lights up in red. LED dot-matrix floor indicators are equipped with scrolling arrow, and have been used since 2005. 'In-car station floor indicators (type 1)' This is a rectangular digital floor on the car station above the capacity badge. Sigma COP Series CBM-10C.jpg IMG_1570.JPG N2012.jpg IMG_105338230555688.jpeg|Sigma car floor indicator with generic LED (Credit to YouTube user NingSama) 'In-car station floor indicators (type 2)' This is a vertical rectangular digital or LED floor indicator on the car station. Sigma indicator Hotel Anggrek BDG.jpg IMG_17060301411361.jpeg IMG_0954.JPG|Sigma LED dot-matrix floor indicator. IMG_72565924451411.jpeg|Sigma car floor indicator with different LED. 'CID-12' This is a square digital car floor indicator above the landing door. This series has been discontinued. 'HID-A122/CID-10' This is a modular digital floor indicator that is shaped like a speed bump. HID-A122 is a hall floor indicator while CID-10 is a car floor indicator. Both series are an older series prior to 2013. 427377 434883479867410 1559301227 n.jpg|HID-A112 Sigma elevator blok m plaza.jpg|CID-10 Sigma Apartment Cilandak inside.jpg|CID-10 Sigma Modular indicator LMB.JPG|CID-10 'HID-A132/HID-C132' This is a hall floor indicator type that has been used in the early 1990's by GoldStar, then by LG since 1994. Sigma continued to produce this type of floor indicator. It is a rectangular display with a slanted display on the center. HID-A132 is mounted on a transom panel except for HID-C132. Sigma hall indicator Kutabex mall.jpg|HID-A132 IMG_1168.JPG|HID-C132 Sigma Apartment Cilandak outside.jpg|HID-C132 Screenshot_2015-01-18-21-45-46.png|Sigma HID-C132 floor indicator. 'Unknown series' Sigma GoldStar floor indicator.jpg|A reused version of a 1980s GoldStar inner floor indicator on a new Sigma elevator. Sigma indicator PTC.jpg|Early 2000s Sigma inner floor indicator. Sigma LED floor indicator.jpg|Sigma standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator mounted on the wall. Sigma LED floor indicator inside lift.jpg|Sigma standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator installed inside the elevator. SigmaInd.jpg|A rare Sigma LED dot-matrix floor indicator that displays moving text. Hall lanterns Sigma continued on producing the mid-1990s LG hall lanterns with minor revision. These lanterns are round and usually lights up in orange but some lights up in red or green. 'HLV-C08' This is a reused version of the original hall lanterns that were used by GoldStar (then later LG) since in the early 1990's. Sigma luxury hall lanterns.jpg|Sigma HLV-C08 hall lanterns. 'HLV-630' Similar to HLV-C08 but with a transparent triangular arrow on the center. 'HLV-C11' This is a vertical hall lanterns with slanted lenses. 'HLV-C48' To be added. Current batch of Sigma fixtures (since 2013) In 2013, Sigma revised their fixtures by eliminating some of their older button variations. Only the rectangular and round metal buttons remained in production for their current elevator models. Also, most elevators produced since 2013 are using LED dot-matrix with scrolling arrows and for some reason, their traditional digital floor indicators are rarely used nowadays. Rectangular buttons These buttons are now protruded from the panel and have no beep when pressed. Sigma new buttons AHDS.JPG|Newer Sigma rectangular buttons installed in 2014. Floor indicators Nowadays most Sigma elevators are using LED dot-matrix floor indicators. Their digital floor indicators are rarely used. 'In-car station floor indicator' This is a vertical rectangular floor indicator on the car station either with digital segments or LED. Sigma floor indicator HHKB.JPG|Newer Sigma red digital segments inner floor indicator. Sigma LED floor indicator KUDS.JPG|Newer Sigma red LED dot-matrix inner floor indicator. Sigma_new_LED_ind_AHSR.JPG|Newer Sigma orange LED dot-matrix inner floor indicator with a different scrolling arrows. Sigma MUSE NV 3.jpg|Newer Sigma LED dot-matrix floor indicator (installed in 2013). Screenshot_2014-12-30-10-06-27.png|Sigma car floor indicator with different LED. Due to three digit floor numbering, this floor indicator had to use different LED as using their standard segmented or two-digit LED wouldn't fit very well (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) 'CIX-10' This is a newer CID-10 modular car floor indicator. 'CIX-13' This is a long rectangular car floor indicator with LED dot-matrix. Sigma_PopGandekan.jpg|Sigma CIX-13 car floor indicator. 'HIX-A162/HIX-C162' This is a hall floor indicator similar to CIX-13. HIX-A162 is a transom mounted type, except HIX-C162. Sigma KUDS.jpg|Sigma HIX-A162 hall floor indicator. Sigma_Trans5.jpg|Sigma elevator with HIX-A162 hall floor indicator. Screenshot_2014-12-30-10-06-05.png|Sigma HIX-C162 hall floor indicator with different LED due to three-digit floor numbering (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) MiniTouch MiniTouch first came out in the late 2000s. This fixture has black mirror polished hall and car station with touch sensitive or square buttons. On the top of the car station there is a LCD display showing floor destinations. There is also a rectangular LCD floor indicator with rotating arrows. This is the only Sigma elevator fixtures that has a name. Sigma Mini Touch fixtures collection.png|Mini Touch fixtures collection. MINI TOUCH COP.jpg|Mini Touch COP MINI TOUCH FLOOR SELECTED.jpg|Floor 10 selected. Sigma Mini Touch floor 9 cancelled.jpg|Floor 9 cancelled. Sigma Mini Touch panel full view.jpg|A full view of the Sigma Mini Touch control panel. Sigma Mini Touch indicator.jpg|Mini Touch LCD floor indicator. Otis fixtures There are very few Sigma elevators using New Otis fixtureshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf3P9NCwMiw. Terminal Bersepadu Selatan - Sigma Traction Elevator|Sigma elevator with New Otis fixtures found in Terminal Bersepadu Selatan, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (credit: mailerdiablo). Fixtures from Otis/Xizi Otis There are also very few Sigma elevators using fixtures from Otis/Xizi Otis. It is unknown if these fixtures are still offered for the current batch elevators. SIGMA OTIS fixtures.png|Sigma elevator with Otis/Xizi Otis 3200 fixtures (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevator).Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS18Byuugcc American fixtures These are the fixtures used in the American Sigma elevators. They are similar to the Asian version, only the round buttons have a red dot lamp on the center instead of illuminating number (except the hall call and door control buttons which have the regular symbol). Sigma elevators used to be distributed by CemcoLift (a subsidiary of Otis) but since the company has closed down, Sigma elevators are no longer distributed and these fixtures have been discontinued. Sigma buttons American.jpg|Sigma round United States car station buttons. Sigma inner indicator American.jpg Sigma car lanterns down.jpg|In-car lanterns. Sigma outer indicator American.jpg|Standard Sigma exterior floor indicator. 6037139033_34e7a50180_o.jpg|Sigma round United States hall station (Credit to Flickr user dj venus) Unknown fixtures in Thailand These fixtures are only found in Thailand. They have stainless steel rectangular buttons with red illuminating halo, and either LED dot-matrix or LCD floor indicators. Generic fixtures Sigma elevators often use generic Dewhurst fixtures in Singapore and Hong Kong, normally using the US90-15 pushbuttons and vandal-resistant floor indicators (in Hong Kong only). Dewhurst chassis also provided.It means only indicators are in corresponding Sigma standard. Sigma Elevator Generic.jpg|Dewhurst buttons on Sigma elevator. Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg|Dewhurst indicators on Sigma elevator. Dewhurst_indicator_on_Sigma_elevator_HK_(1).jpg|Another Dewhurst indicator (notice the two Sigma up hall lanterns). Chimes and beeps From the early 2000s, Sigma use two chimes, which sounds once for upward and twice for downward. These chimes were originally introduced by LG Elevators in the very late 1990s. By mid 2000s, the chimes were modified to sound sharper than the original chimes[Retake 2 Sigma Bed Elevator at Kasih Ibu General Hospital, Bali (New Building)], and many elevators have newer chimes which consists of four stages chime for up travel and two stages chime for down travelSigma Traction Elevator at Best Western Resort Kuta, Bali. Some elevators also have low-pitched version of the original chimes.Sigma Traction Elevators at Grandmas Hotels Seminyak, Bali Sometime in the early 2010s, new version of both four and two stages chimes were introduced, which sounds very similar to SJEC elevators in China.Brand New Sigma Traction Elevator at Amaris Hotel Sunset Road, BaliSJEC MRL Elevator at Pop! Hotel Teuku Umar, Denpasar, Bali (Part 1) Since 2001, floor buttons emits a beep when they are pressed. However, Sigma elevators installed in the United States do not have floor button beep, instead the beep is used as floor passing chime. Trivia *Sigma elevators installed in the United States do not have floor button beeps. Instead, the beep is used as floor passing chime. Note See Also *Otis *Sigma elevator *LG Elevator Fixtures Guide